Matters of the Heart
by Dearborn
Summary: A young foreign woman in the time of Ezra is suddenly told that she must be separated from her Jewish husband. Changed to a oneshot. COMPLETE


**Title: Matters of the Heart**

**Rating: T to be safe**

**Summary: **A foreign woman living in the times of Ezra learns that she has to separated from her Jewish husband. Devastated, she tries to find answers and questions God.

**Author's Note: **I tried to find Moabite names for my character, but I was unable to do so. The name of Yafa is an Assyrian name derived from Hebrew. This story is set during the events of Ezra and Nehemiah in the Bible. The following narrative is a bittersweet account, so read at your own risk.

* * *

**Matters of the Heart**

The woman stood at the table, patiently kneading the dough for the night's meal. She paused a moment, wiping away her sweat with the back of her hand. At this moment, she heard a sound, and her dark brown eyes lit with amusement.

"Salmon, it's no point hiding behind the water pots," she chided gently.

With a groan, a little boy appeared from behind the afore-mentioned pots. His tousled hair and freckled face revealed a fun and loving nature. Salmon looked up at the woman.

"Why do you have to ruin my fun, Mother Yafa?" he pouted.

Controlling the urge to laugh, Yafa returned her attention to the dough. "That is because, Salmon, you are in my care. There is a time for everything, and right now you should be telling me what you learned from Aunt Elisheba," she admonished, preparing to bake the dough.

The boy sat at the table. "But the way Aunt Elisheba teaches me is very boring!" he protested. "I wish Uncle Simon and Father were here to explain the different sacrifices!"

Yafa secretly smiled at her step-son's protest. It was true that her sister-in-law was stern and explained things in a matter-of-fact way, but Elisheba meant well by Salmon. If it wasn't for Elisheba, Yafa would have no idea on how to teach Salmon while her husband was away.

"You know very well that your father and Uncle Simon were summoned to that great meeting in Jerusalem, Salmon," she said aloud. "Aunt Elisheba is the only available person who can teach you the Jewish sacrifices."

"Well, why can't you teach me?" continued Salmon stubbornly.

"Because, Salmon, I do not know much about the sacrifices," explained Yafa patiently. "I am not a Hebrew and was not brought up in the laws of Moses. Even now I am still learning from your father. Now tell me what you learned earlier."

The boy slowly began to recite what he had learned earlier. As Yafa worked, she listened eagerly to her step-son. He spoke of things so foreign to her. He spoke of the different sacrifices and what each signified. He told the story of how the prophet Moses had given the Israelites the rules of Jehovah and how the people of Israel were punished for disobeying the law. As he spoke, Yafa often found herself wondering why the Israelite religion was so different from that of her people. In three years of marriage to a Hebrew, she had learned much of her husband's people and beliefs, but there always seemed to be more to learn. All too soon, Salmon was finished, and Yafa smiled at the boy.

"You did well, Salmon," she said approvingly. "You would be a fine Levite like your father."

The boy blushed with pride. "Thank you, Mother Yafa."

Yafa glanced out of the house's only window. She was surprised to see that it was nearing the evening hours. Where was Eliezer? He had promised to be back as soon as the meeting was over, and it had been three days since he left.

"Salmon, why don't you go and watch for your father?" suggested the woman, rising to remove the baked bread. "He should be back today."

The boy hopped down from his seat and raced out the door, but not before pausing to smile at Yafa. Amused, his stepmother shook her head at his youthfulness before sighing. Salmon was a very good-natured child and was easy to take care of. Of course, he was not exactly pleased when his father married her, reflected Yafa. The boy still had memories of his mother, who had died when he was five, and had resented his new mother. Thankfully, the stage did not last long, and he now seemed to get along quite well with Yafa.

_Well, in a way, it's good that I have only Salmon to take care of_, mused the woman as she set the bread on the table. _Still, I can't wait for a little one of my own._ She smiled at the thought.

"Mother Yafa!" came Salmon's excited voice from outside. Breathlessly, the boy ran into the kitchen, nearly knocking over a stool in his haste.

Yafa caught him, laughing. "Slow down, Salmon! What's going on?" she asked, steadying him.

In response, Salmon grabbed her arm and tugged her toward the entryway. "Hurry, Mother Yafa!" he exclaimed impatiently. "Father's home!"

Yafa almost stumbled as the boy pulled her along. "Is he now? Well, what are you waiting for? Go to him; I'll follow," suggested the woman, hoping that the boy would listen.

Salmon nodded before dropping her arm and running outside. Shaking her head and grinning, Yafa straightened and moved towards the entrance.

She saw Salmon running towards two figures in the distance. One of them turned and hauled Salmon up to his shoulders when the boy reached him, tickling him slightly. The woman smiled. The relationship between her husband and her stepson did not cease to amaze her. The other figure, whom Yafa now recognized to be her brother-in-law Simon, spoke to Eliezer before hurrying off to his own house. Her husband nodded at what Simon said before turning his bright blue eyes back to his son.

Yafa glanced back into the kitchen, wanting to make certain that she had not forgotten anything before returning her gaze to her husband. This time, she was surprised to find his eyes upon her. Blushing, she smiled at Eliezer as she felt the familiar fluttering in her stomach. Her smile quickly turned into a frown, however, when Eliezer did not return it.

There was something amiss, she could feel it. What was it? She wondered as she studied her husband's face, a bit anxious this time. She saw an unfamiliar emotion in his eyes as he looked at her, as he approached her with their son. With his broad strides, he soon reached her, settling Salmon on the ground.

"Daddy, come and see what I did while you were gone," demanded Salmon as soon as his feet touched the floor.

"I'll follow you in a moment, Salmon," answered Eliezer with a smile that did not reach his eyes. The boy did not notice. "Go on in."

Once the boy had disappeared into the house, Yafa wrapped her arms around her husband's waist. "How was your trip?" she inquired curiously. "What was the summons for?"

The smile immediately vanished from his face, and, it seemed to her, his hands tightened around her. "It was fine," Eliezer answered in a strained tone.

The strain did not go unnoticed, and Yafa looked up, wondering. Her husband quickly bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips before letting go off her and gently loosening her arms from around his abdomen.

"I'll tell you all about it later," he whispered quietly as he again kissed her on the forehead. It seemed as if he would have said more, but he caught himself and abruptly turned into the house.

Yafa could only stare at his retreating form with a frown. What on earth was wrong? Her heart began to beat faster as she thought of all the possible scenarios which could have occurred in Jerusalem. She stopped herself before she could delve further. Her forehead creasing in fear and worry, she entered the house as well. Somehow she felt that, whatever the news was, it was not something that she would want to hear.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I've been away for a long time, haven't I? Well, this is story came out after a long time of thought and musing. I just hope that you like this story. Don't expect updates too often, though. My studies have been quite demanding. :) Please review!


End file.
